Who's the real enemy?
by vicwithacam
Summary: Alex attacks Jay after Jay meets him at Rosswood Park.someone comes and saves him. Who might actually suprise you.


Jay walked through Rosswood Park; hands in his sweatshirt pocket trying to keep them warm through the still cold morning air as he stomped through the dead grass and leaves that had fallen on the dirt floor of forest. His wide eyes scanned the surroundings before looking down at his camera and frowning when he realized the tape was running out. He stopped a second, sitting down on a tree stump and fumbling with the camera before the tape holder opened letting him take out the tape and put it in his pocket, grabbing out a new tape and putting it in the camera and began recording again. He stood up again and kept walking through the forest towards the tunnel he had been told to meet Alex at.

"Why are we here? Couldn't you have just told me what you found on Amy somewhere besides the forest?" Jay asked with a demanding tone looking a little angry. Alex looked at him with a blank expression before walking towards the young paranoid man before grabbing his jacket and pulling him towards the tunnel with him. "H-Hey stop!" he said angrily, he didn't like people touching him even more so than he was in his college years. Alex ignored him and threw him into the tunnel forcefully causing Jay to lose his footing and fall onto the cold wet ground, eyes widening even more as Alex went on top of him, hands on his throat, growling angrily.

Jay tried to breath but no air came, he made a soft choking sound, struggling to get away from his psychotic ex-friend for a few minutes before he began to lose consciousness. "A-Ale…." He tried to say his friends name but it was the last of the oxygen making him black out. Alex tried to keep his tight hold on Jay's neck fully intending on killing him in hopes to please the Operator and make him leave him alone.

Jay's body began to pale his heart beat slowing causing Alex to smirk, so close; he was so close to peace now he could almost feel it. But that was short lived because he felt an intense pain in the back of his head as something smacked his head and bounced off, hitting the ground with a loud crack. He let go of Jay to whip around to see the masked man holding stones in his hand ready to throw another one at the psychotic male. Alex growled angrily, Tim was going to ruin everything! "I'll kill you!" Alex said angrily fully intending on keeping the promise he had screamed at them and the hooded figure about the next time seeing them he would murder them as well.

Masky made a low growling sound as Alex ran full force at him, going for the masked man's throat but Masky somehow managed to keep away from the hands before managing to tackle him himself clawing at Alex's face angrily, using the stone in his other hand to hit Alex in the head multiple times as hard as he could as revenge for breaking his leg months earlier. Alex yelled in pain trying to grab the stone away but the masked man was far more determined to harm the director still hitting him with as much force as he could until Alex began to lose consciousness. After Alex's eyes closed, Masky paused a second before slowly getting up from Alex and limping over to the rock Alex had used on countless other victims, slowly picking it up and caring it over to the unconscious man and throwing it at his head as hard as he could making sure he was dead before looking over at Jay slowly regaining consciousness, getting up and staggering over towards Alex. His camera still on record as they put a hand on the rock but instantly flinching away feeling warm wetness on his skin before looking down at it and seeing blood. Jay panicked a second before looking at the masked man about to say something but Masky started running off, acting a little more panicked. "H-Hey wait!" he said after a second turning back to look at his dead friend, for some reason it made him tear up a little. He heard a twig break near the entrance of the tunnel making Jay look up quickly to see who was there. The being in front of him made the very hair on the back of his neck rise, his eyes widened once again as he saw the tall, well-dressed figure walking slowly towards him and his friend. Jay's head was screaming for him to run away but he was stuck in place like a dear in head lights.

He looked up at the tall figure when it was less than a yard away, the figure started sprouting tendrils. Jay slowly started to get a blank look on his face and began walking towards the tall figure, scared but comforted by the tendrils that held certain doom for the young man. He was pulled out of the trance when he felt someone pull at his jacket sleeve forcefully away from the tentacles. Jay whipped around quickly looking at the masked man who kept his hand clenched to Jay's sleeve as he began to run making the young man run with him as fast as a broken leg could take the masked man.

When they got to the parking lot the masked man finally stopped, turning over to him and looking at Jay silently a second, scanning his body for any signs of wounds before purring softly, happy to see Jay was ok. Jay blinked a little looking a little confused. "You….saved me?" Jay asked, he always believed that Masky had been around to hurt him, like he was plotting to kill and bring him to the strange being that had been following him and Alex for several years. But instead it seemed that Masky was the good one and Alex-Alex had been the one who was really the one who was the one with bad intentions. Waiting for an opportunity to kill him and leave him there for wild animals or the Operator to drag him off and do who knows what to his body.

Masky slowly nodded and Jay gave a small forced smile "And this whole time I thought-" he began but he couldn't talk anymore because a wave of emotions came over him making him start leaking tears causing Tim to head tilt.

"Are…you ok?" The masked figure finally asked sounding like he wasn't used to talking anymore. So used to having to be quieter than a mouse to sneak into Jay's home and around the forest without being detected by others in the area with him. Jay slowly nodded and tried to wipe the tears away there was just so much to take in at once. First Alex showed up and acted like such a hero Jay had been so happy to see his old friend again, then he started acting different- having more of a temper to him which he realized was something he could take seeing as he understood the stress due to what was going on himself but, but just minutes before Alex had tried to kill him. He couldn't believe he would do that, Jay had thought they were friends after all even if Alex and him had gotten into a fight a few days before. Even when they were friends they had fights but within just a few days they would be back hanging out acting as though the event had never happened but this? Alex trying to kill him still shocked Jay. Then to make it even stranger the man he had feared would hurt or kill him for the past two years had turned out to be protecting him instead and Alex was _dead._

"I-it's just hard to take all this in a-at once." Jay said calming down. Tim took his mask off, his eyes slightly glazed over showing he was more in a trance then exactly in reality "You were helping me the whole time Tim…why didn't you tell me?"

"Needed to find out on your own." He stated after a second putting his mask into his jacket pocket and looking around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching them, no one else was there which seemed kind of odd to Tim seeing as Rosswood was usually packed "You needed to find out on your own because you wouldn't listen to me before."

"…oh." He sounded kind of disappointed at the answer, Tim turned to go but Jay followed after the limping man quickly, gently grabbing Tim's jacket sleeve "I…I have another question."

"Yes?" Tim asked after a second looking at Jay with a straight face, Jay looked down silently a second which made Tim think he had lost his nerve and he began to walk again towards his car where a hooded figure was waiting for him silently. "Wh-What is the ARK?" Jay finally called out loudly, as soon as Tim heard that he froze in his place before slowly turning around to look at Jay a moment, staring at him for a few moment, he wasn't even blinking

"That, Jay…you will need to figure it out on your own." Tim finally stated. Jay walked after him again; the hooded man in the car was getting out making sure Jay wasn't trying to hurt Tim. He removed his own hood and it was none other than Brian, the actor for Alex 5 years before. Brian was watching the two of them silently; a small frown on his face much like the dark mask had sewn on. Tim looked at Jay curiously as his paranoid friend froze in place when he saw who the hooded man was. Jay was pretty much kicking himself over the fact that he should have known who the person working alongside Tim would be.

"Just-thanks for helping me, Tim." Jay finally stated, Tim didn't reply except for the small nod he gave Jay before going in the car with Brian and leaving Jay there in the empty parking lot to go to his car and go to his hotel room to sleep the memories away.


End file.
